Eine Stadt im Sommer
by North of the North
Summary: Ich habe mich nie vorgenommen, ein Held zu sein. Niemals. Das war das Ding meines Bruders. Und vielleicht ist es das immer noch. Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Schließlich war ein Teil der Art und Weise, wie ich ein Held wurde, indem ich mich aufmachte, um zu sehen, ob er noch am Leben war, und, nun... Ich suche ihn jetzt noch.


A City in Summer chpt 1 German version made up on 19 June 19

* * *

Eine Stadt im Sommer

zusammenfassung

Ich habe mich nie vorgenommen, ein Held zu sein. "niemals. Das war das Ding meines Bruders. Und vielleicht ist es das immer noch. Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Schließlich war ein Teil der Art und Weise, wie ich ein Held wurde, indem ich mich aufmachte, um zu sehen, ob er noch am Leben war, und, nun... Ich suche ihn jetzt noch.

Chpt 1 Title: Ich erfahre vom Schicksal meines Bruders

* * *

Mathew wollte nie ein Abenteurer sein.

Sein Traum war es, Mönch oder Heiler zu sein, obwohl seine Ausbildung gerade jetzt stark auf Letzteres beeinflusst war.

Diese Heilerausbildung näherte sich ihrem Ende im Kerzenhüterparadies, dem Heiler-Krieger-Heiligtum, in dem er seit seinem 8. Geburtstag trainiert, als seine Mutter von den brutalen Barbaren, den weißen Männern, getötet wurde.

Was ihn zu seinem aktuellen Problem führte.

Sein Bruder war in einem Huff zurückgegangen, als sie zusammen in Haven angekommen waren und erklärten, dass er sich den weißen Männern vor Jahren anschließen wollte, und trotz dieses Verrats... Mathew hatte dafür gesorgt, vorbeigehende Hexen für ihren Anblick zu bezahlen, um zu sehen, ob sein Bruder in Ordnung war. Es war mehr als ein Jahr her, dass die letzte Hexe oder der letzte Reisende ihm Nachrichten auf seinem Zwilling gebracht hatte, bis gestern Abend.

Ein Mönch war gekommen, um den jahrhundertelangen Pakt, den sie mit den Kerzenhütern hatten, zu besprechen und Nachrichten über die neuesten Ausweise ihrer eigenen Bruderschaft der stillen Nächte weiterzugeben.

Kethyu, der Mann, war ein Freund von Mathew, irgendwie und hatte ihn nach den Formalitäten beiseite gezogen, um ihm das Neueste über seinen Bruder zu erzählen.

Mathew schaute aus dem Fenster. Das natürliche Meerglas Windows glitzert es ist farbiges Licht in Flecken über seiner schneehellen Haut und verwandelt seine honigblonden Haare in den Bernstein des gefangenen SAP.

Der Wohnwagen, mit dem er zuletzt seinen Bruder unterwegs kannte, wurde 2 Monate zuvor angegriffen. Und laut Kethyu waren alle innerhalb der Karawane entweder getötet worden, wenn sie kämpften, oder gefangen genommen wurden, um als Mörder für den Einsatz entlang der barbarischen Südgrenze verkauft zu werden. Es war etwas, was Alfred, Mathew Bruder, gerne gemacht hätte, je nach seiner Stimmung, zu anderen Zeiten. Aber er hatte immer Spott für die vom Verstand kontrollierten Mörder zum Ausdruck gebracht, die Menschen kauften, um ihre Länge zu patrouillieren und jeden zu verletzen, der versuchte, die Grenzmauer zu skalieren, um vor der Gewalt jenseits der Mauer zu fliehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Mathew sich über den Gedanken, dass der Geist seines Bruders auf diese Weise verdreht und kontrolliert wird, krank fühlte. Sein Magen beruhigte sich, wandte sich dann aber dem Treibsand zu, als er an die andere Option dachte, dass Alfred tot sein könnte...

Sein Bruder war fehlgeleitet, und er wünschte, er hätte ihn im Hafen gehalten oder gerufen, um ihm zu helfen, ihn dort zu halten. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder gewalttätig war und hatte die Botschaften des Hasses verbreitet, die die Barbaren benutzten, um sie auf alle auszubreiten... obwohl jetzt nur die Rechten, die, deren Marionettenführer war derzeit verantwortlich für eine der barbarischen Enklaven, waren es, die diese Botschaft jetzt hauptsächlich verbreiten. Die meisten anderen weißen Männer waren zivilisiert und haben mit ihren Vorurteilen und Gewalt aufgehört.

Sein Bruder war jedoch von den Männern, die ihre Mutter vor ihnen vergewaltigt und ermordet hatten, aufgenommen und verdorben worden. Die Männer, die Mit einem Zauber vergiftete Decken verteilt hatten, um die große Pest durch ihre Freunde, Familie und Nachbarn in ihrer Nation und in anderen Nationen zu weitergeben, dass die Barbaren das Land und die Ressourcen wünschten. Von der Naturfrau und der Totendame war der Landhafen noch ein Teil der alten Nation Mathews. Die Männer an der Macht waren die Nachkommen der Männer, die die Mitbürger seiner alten Nation ermordet hatten, sogar...

Alfred war in die Lügen der Größe verstrickt. Die Lügen, die die Barbaren gesagt hatten, dass ihr Volk allen anderen auf der Erde überlegen war und sein sollte. Sie lehrten ihn mit ihrer Brutalität in einem kranken Fall von Stockholm vor ihrer Flucht, dass es so sein sollte, wie Alfred denken sollte.

Mathew Kopf thunkedover leicht, wie er es nach vorne fallen lassen, um gegen das Glas ruhen. Er gab seinem Bruder keine Schuld. Er dachte, es sei falsch, dass sein Bruder die Dinge tat, die er war... Hass zu verbreiten, die Menschen nach ihrem Wert zu beurteilen, nicht von ihren Taten zu leben, sondern von den Vorstellungen, die die Barbaren in ihn geschlagen hatten... aber er hasste ihn nicht. Er hoffte sogar, dass sein Bruder noch gerettet werden konnte. Dass er ihn am Leben finden und ihn lehren würde, die Menschen davon abzuhalten, den Hass zu verbreiten, nicht mehr selbst auf diese Weise zu denken und zu lernen, andere, alle anderen, als Menschen zu behandeln, egal aus welcher Nation sie früher kamen.

Mathew seufzte und trat aus dem Fenster. Es war für ihn an der Zeit, den Großen Weißen Drachen Kuma zu füttern. Kuma ließ keine andere in der Nähe zu, und das Tier war schon heute zu lange ohne Nahrung.

Er konnte seinen Geist jedoch nicht davon abhalten, weiter rennen zu gehen und sein ganzes Training zu nutzen, um sein ganzes Wissen über die Rechte und die geistgesteuerten Grenzschutzbeamten mental zu verfolgen.

Immer präsent in seinem Kopf, auch wenn er sich mit seinen täglichen Aufgaben in der nächsten Woche ablenkte, hatte er nur eine Linie des Denkens immer die gleiche in seinem Kopf:

Was wäre, wenn Alfred noch am Leben wäre? Wenn er gefangen genommen worden wäre und jetzt Menschen an der südlichen Grenze der Rechten im Süden seiner eigenen Nation ermordet hätte... könnte er ihn befreien? Könnte er ihn retten?

Tief unten fühlte Mathew, dass er es musste. Er konnte seinen Bruder jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht einmal, nachdem sein Bruder es getan hatte. Er konnte noch gerettet werden. Er wusste es.

* * *

**I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So please, do all that you can.**

**Cheers,**

**North**

* * *

**Ich hoffe, Sie alle in Bildern der Klimastreiks zu sehen, die weltweit stattfinden! Ich streike seit Monaten jeden Freitag. Dazu brauchen wir so viele Menschen wie möglich. Wenn Sie meine Arbeit hier genossen haben, nehmen Sie sich bitte eine Stunde oder mehr Zeit, um für unsere Zukunft einzutreten. Dieser Klimanotstand wird bedeuten, dass ich wahrscheinlicher am Klimawandel sterben werde, als im Alter zu sterben, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass auch alle anderen auf der Erde bedroht sind. Wir müssen handeln. Also bitte, tun Sie alles, was Sie können.**

**Prost**

**Norden**


End file.
